Software-defined networking (SDN) often uses network controllers to configure logical networks throughout a datacenter. For example, a logical network may be defined by a configuration that defines the endpoints of the logical network and connections (e.g., logical switches, logical routers, paths, etc.) between the endpoints. An endpoint may refer generally to an originating node (“source endpoint”) or terminating node (“destination endpoint”) of a flow of network packets, which can comprise one or more network packets being passed from the source to the destination endpoint. In practice, an endpoint may be a physical computing device (e.g., physical server, physical host), virtualized computing instance (e.g., virtual machine, container, data compute node, isolated user space instance) supported by a physical computing device, etc.
A user (e.g., administrator) of the logical network may want to ensure that the logical network operates as intended based on the configuration that defines the logical network. For example, a user may want to ensure that all endpoints are able to send traffic (i.e., network packets) at all times to all other endpoints to which they can connect according to the configuration of the logical network.